Humphrey the Bear/Gallery
Images of Humphrey the Bear. Films and Television Cartoon Shorts Humphrey.jpg|Alternate "Academy ratio" opening headshot hookedbear1thumb.jpg|The title card for Humphrey's first solo cartoon, Hooked Bear Humphrey Woodlore-450x304.jpg Grin and bear it 7.jpg|Humphrey and Woodlore Grin and bear it 9.jpg|Humphrey with Donald Duck Workinforpeanutshumphrey.jpg|Humphrey's cameo in Working for Peanuts. 2001-tousenboiteS3-12-02.jpg SadHumphrey.jpg 1956-humprey-2.jpg 1956-humprey-3.jpg 1955-beezy-2.jpg 1955-beezy-3.jpg 1954-brownstone-3.jpg 1953-rugged-2.jpg 1953-rugged-3.jpg Tumblr ni6pufKxF91r3jmn6o6 1280.png Tumblr ni6pufKxF91r3jmn6o5 1280.png Tumblr ni6pufKxF91r3jmn6o4 1280.png Tumblr ni6pufKxF91r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr ni6pufKxF91r3jmn6o1 400.png Tumblr ni6pm37Z3S1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nrainc6B9R1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nsscgw5cMi1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nujtwnXt151qhcrb0o1 1280.jpeg Humphrey_happy.jpg Humphrey_at_a_checker_tournament.jpg Shameonranger (2).png ''The Mickey Mouse Club Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m0bn2oiGsy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Walt Disney anthology series 1959-duck-flies-coop-08.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-07.jpg 1959-duck-flies-coop-06.jpg 1950-humphrey-11.jpg 1968-ranger-brownstone-04.jpg 1968-ranger-brownstone-03.jpg Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Louie the lion4.jpg|Humphrey with Louie the Mountain Lion in ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Humphrey in Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Bearing_Up_Baby_15.jpg ''Goof Troop Goof Troop - You Camp Take it With You - Humphrey the Bear with Angry Face.jpg|After Humphrey worried about losing his son, Junior, he becomes angry before he starts to roar. GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg|Humphrey with Goofy and Pete's families in ''A Goof Troop Christmas. ''House of Mouse'' and Mickey Mouse Works House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House4.jpg|Humphrey with Willie House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House5.jpg|Humphrey stealing Snow White's apple House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House6.jpg|Stealing Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's ham House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House7.jpg|Stealing Lady and Tramp's spaghetti dinner House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House8.jpg|Stealing Timon and Pumbaa's snail House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House9.jpg|Stealing Beast's soup House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House10.jpg|Stealing Yao, Ling, and Chien Po's food House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House11.jpg|Stealing Prince John and Sir Hiss' food House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House13.jpg|Forced to continue cleaning up the mess he made by a Magic Broom YAOLINGPOhouseofmouse.png 2001-tousenboiteS3-12-01.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-12-00.jpg Hook&Smee-DonaldWantsToFly.png Char 29969.jpg|Humphrey in Mickey Mouse Works Nonose.jpg Rocksbear.jpg Sleepbear.jpg Wetbear.jpg Waterbear.jpg Happybear.jpg Beargift.jpg Heybear.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Humphrey and penguin waiter.jpg Humpherybear.jpg Humphrey in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Woodlore Humphery.jpg Houseofmousearacuans_(2).png ''Mickey Mouse The Birthday Song 3.jpeg Mickey Mouse Humphrey.jpg Legend of the Three Caballeros 1950-humphrey-37.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 1954-ranger-audubon-woodlore-33.jpg|Woodlore and Humphrey's cameos in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Video Games Gbc.jpg Humphreywithbrokentripe.jpg hqde.jpg|Humphrey in Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Gq-gbc-2.png gq-n64-2.png Miscellaneous wl79.jpg|Humphrey with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on a totem pole at Disney's Wilderness Lodge pinehahalogo2amu3.jpg|A Disneyland pin featuring Humphrey and Ranger Woodlore 985030-colimerio_large.jpg|Humphrey in a comic story 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Humphrey on a poster for Storybook Circus at the Magic Kingdom. Salty and Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey on a poster in Storybook Circus. Salty and Humphrey2.jpg|Humphrey poster in Storybook Circus. BrownstonePress.JPG BrownstoneVHS.jpg Humphrey2.png 1491881734.eligecos_humphrey.jpg Merchandise Humphrey_and_Woodloore_collectable_.jpg Humphrey plush .jpg Humphrey Vinylmation .jpg Humphrey Woodloore ornament .jpg Humphrey MMC Vinylmation .jpg Disney parks mugs 2016 .jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries